This application relates generally to a spinning wheel type of paper product and to a method for making such a product.
Generally speaking, a spinning wheel paper product is a construction in which an internal rotatable wheel-like member may be manipulated to expose a selected printed portion thereon through one or more window openings in a face and/or base panel portion of the construction. As such, the wheel portion is generally carried between the face portion and a base portion of the construction.
Various specialty products such as pop-up products and spinning wheel products are used in various promotional applications. For example, greeting cards as well as advertising-type material utilize various types of spinning wheel arrangements to enhance appeal to the purchasing public and/or to advertisers. Often, such advertisements are carried as inserts in newspapers, magazines and periodicals or in advertising brochures, catalogs or the like. While the fabrication of such items may take various forms, it is particularly desirable to minimize the cost thereof and maximize the speed at which such items may be fabricated and printed. Preferably, the printing and fabrication of such a spinning wheel type item takes place in a single press run; that is, on one pass through a single line of equipment.
It is also preferable that the spinning wheel type item be fabricated from an initial single web of material, such as from a single roll of a roll-type paper stock material, which can be readily and conveniently fed in one pass through the necessary printing and forming machinery as a continuous web and at fairly high speed. The cutting of the web into the individual, fully-formed items generally comprises the final step in such a one-pass fabrication procedure. Thereupon the individual items may be suitably stacked or collated for packaging, or for insert use, as desired.
Such single pass operations, utilizing a single web from a roll or the like may proceed at a relatively high speed, often approaching thousands of pieces per hour, to thereby maximize the production and minimize the cost of such items.